poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 1. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Soos Ramirez: (voice over) The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 1! The episode beginsat the Jolly Roger, Captain Emmett kept his eye on the map to One Piece. Captain Emmett: Hmmm...? John Silver: So, how'd the location search coming along, Emmett? Captain Emmett: So far so good, John, it shouldn't be much longer once we find One Piece. Soos Ramirez: No worries, Dude, we'll find the treasure before Whisker would. Suddenly, they could see that the waters are being poisoned. Marine the Raccoon: Captain, what's happening? Captain Emmett: It might be poison underneath the water. Ford Pines: It's coming from the Sanzu River, from the Neither World. Marine the Raccoon: The what? Stanley Pines: The Sanzu River, toxic type of water good enough for Nighloks but bad poisonus to humans. Captain Emmett: Arr.. that might not be any good for everyone, is it? Dipper Pines: Well, not really, we're gonna need help on this one. John Silver: Aye, Dipper, we are. Then, they arrived at Panorama City to find the Shiba House. Captain Emmett: Here were are, Crew, Panorama City. Ford Pines: Yes, the hometown of the Samurai Power Rangers. Stanley Pines: But just a clear warning, there could be Moogers and Nighloks everywhere. Mabel Pines: I sure hope those Samurai Rangers can help us. John Silver: We shall see, Mabel. Soos Ramirez: Well, what're we waiting for? Let's see if they got some snacks. Soon enough, they all came to the Shiba House. Mentor Ji: Welcome, Ford, Stanley, John Silver, and the Pirate Force Rangers. Ford Pines: We came as soon as we found the Sanzu River at the Grand Line. Deker: Master Xandred and his followers are returning, you're going to need our help. Stanley Pines: And Jayden and his friends? Mentor Ji: He and Lauren had everything taken care of, Stanley. Jayden Shiba: Long time no see, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Jayden. Kevin: Good to see you again, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: You too, Kevin. Mike: What's up, Nina? Nina Vincent: Nothing much, Mike. Emily: Hi, Bendy, good to see you. Bendy Jackson: Back at ya, Em. Mia Watanabe: Great to see you, Kiana. Kiana Jones: You too, Mia. Antonio Garcia: How's it hanging, Mira? Mira Ramon: Fine, Antonio. Lauren Shiba: It's so good to see you all again. Captain Emmett: Aye, it's been a while since we've seen you all. Mentor Ji: Let's meet inside, there is a troubled matter we must discuss. So, they all meet inside the house. Soon enough, Ford, Stanley, John, and Ji were having their discussion. Ford Pines: The Sanzu River has never been on the Grand Line before, how could this happen? Mentor Ji: I don't know, Ford, Master Xandred may be returning at our century. John Silver: Is there anyway to stop this? Deker: It's gonna take our teamwork, you and your rangers are the only hope we have right now. Dahlia: Will you help us? Stanley Pines: Sure thing, Dahlia, you have our support. Meanwhile at Captain Whisker's lair, he used the ressurection crystals for Master Xandred and his lackeys. Captain Whisker: Greetings, Master Xandred. Master Xandred: Who are you, and how did you released us? Captain Whisker: I am Captain Whisker, I'd seek the fearset to help out. Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh, so you're the one who freed us. Serrator: How can we ever repay you? Captain Whisker: If we work together, we shall rid the world with Power Rangers. Master Xandred: Very well, we have a deal, Whisker. Back at Pirate Traven, Captain Emmett and his crew begin their samurai training with Jayden and his friends. Jayden Shiba: You ready, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, I'm ready. Jayden Shiba: Then let's see what you got. Captain Emmett: Alright, here it comes! As Emmett draws his Red Pirate Sword, Jayden blocked with his Fire Smasher. Captain Emmett: Whoa, that's one big sword you have there, Jayden. Jayden Shiba: Your not so bad yourself, Emmett, let's start again. Captain Emmett: Alright. As for Ryo, he used his Blue Pirate Katana to block Kevin's Hydow Bow attacks. Kevin: That's it, Ryo, you got this! Ryo Vinsmoke: I do have my moments. Mike: Okay, Nina, let's see what you got! Nina Vincent: With pleasure, Mike. With Mike using the Forest Spear, Nina blocked every move with her Green Pirate Daggers. Mike: Not half bad for a green rookie. Nina Vincent: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5